


Unexpectedly

by mimihaebinakgae



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimihaebinakgae/pseuds/mimihaebinakgae
Summary: Mina finds herself in a predicament.Tzuyu is there to save the day.





	Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/gifts).



A scowl mars your features as you finally let your body flop down on a newly vacated couch. You’ve been standing since you arrived at this party about two hours ago, and you’re tired of having to weave through the throngs of sweaty, vile-smelling, intoxicated and stoned teenagers and young adults grinding their bodies against each other as they tried to sway to the deafening beat. Emphasis on the word _“tried”_ as you watch a huge majority of these idiots make fools of themselves. You roll your eyes at a particularly pathetic-looking couple who were merely stumbling all over the place in their drunkenness, lifting your cup of alcoholic concoction to your lips to take a sip. 

  


You grimace as you slightly choke on the drink, leaving a burning trail in its wake at the small gulp of the liquid hell. You silently curse Jackson and his stupid – and very questionable – party concoctions under your breath as you place the cup on top of the coffee table, with no intention of touching it ever again for the rest of the evening. Your gaze wanders about the place, past the writhing bodies on the dancefloor and the couples littered all over the place already on the verge of copulating. A shudder runs down your spine. It’s disgusting. It’s utterly revolting. This is why you don’t really go to such events. 

  


Your eyes almost roll to the back of your head as you sweep your gaze all over the place once more. It’s the typical scenarios you would see at college parties, and it’s just so, so NOT your thing – not in the slightest. As an introvert from birth, you aren’t really one to attend these types of gatherings, but your friend Nayeon got her heart broken recently and she has dragged your ass here tonight so she could have someone to look after her while she let herself drown in alcohol to _“forget her sorrows”_. 

  


Despite being dragged to this place against your will, you didn’t complain much because you saw how heartbroken your friend was. You figured that one night of having to suffer through this party is better than having to see your friend mope about and get depressed just because she found out that the girl she’s liked for the past however many months was already off the market. And besides, Nayeon has been a good friend to you, and has been treating you nicely ever since the start of your friendship, that you figured it’s time for you to give back. Sort of. 

  


You let your gaze wander some more, trying your best to locate the main reason why you’re at this party in the first place. A minute or two pass yet you still can’t find Nayeon anywhere. You were about to get up to go look for her again when Dahyun passes by you with a very much intoxicated Sana clinging to her like a koala. 

  


“Hey Dahyun,” you call out. She stops walking and turns around to face you. A smile automatically graces her lips once her gaze lands on you. You smile back at her slightly, eyeing the mumbling Sana in her arms. 

  


“Hello Mina. It’s quite a surprise to see you here.” The teasing tone in her voice prompts you to roll your eyes playfully at her. 

  


“I only came here to look after Nayeon. Have you, by any chance, seen her somewhere? We kinda got separated earlier and now I don’t know where she is.” 

  


“Nayeon? Hmmm . . . Oh! Yeah, I saw her a while ago. Though I think it is best not to go looking for her anymore. I . . . uh . . .” even through the dim lights, you can see a blush blooming across Dahyun’s pale cheeks and your brows furrow when you see her start to fidget uncomfortably. “I just saw her making out with Momo earlier. And by the looks of things, they’re probably, um, y’know . . . doing something else entirely by now.” 

  


You almost laugh out loud at the discomfort that’s clearly being displayed on your friend’s face. It’s just so typical of Dahyun to get flustered by things such as this. But then you remember what she has just told you and a chill runs down your spine when you realize what your other friends might be doing at the moment. A loud sigh falls from your lips as you thank Dahyun, who just waves her hand dismissively at you before she’s dragging drunken Sana across the room again. You fall back on the couch once more, letting your body get some more rest before you head back home to your apartment. You’d probably just text Nayeon that you went on ahead without her if what Dahyun said is true. 

  


You close your eyes for a bit, feeling your eyelids get a little bit heavier as the effects of the alcohol you’ve consumed for the past two hours finally kick in. Damn, now all you want to do is drag your ass back home, take a quick shower and then crawl into the comforts of your bed to sleep your exhaustion off. You feel the couch dip and shift beside you, and you wouldn’t have paid the newcomer any mind had you not felt the warmth radiating off the body that’s slowly inching closer towards you. Your eyes fly open when you feel a hand land on your shoulder and you quickly get up from the couch, but that same hand was quick to grab you wrist, keeping you in place. 

  


Looking down at the culprit, you see this guy from your Applied Physics class looking up at you with half-lidded eyes. Was his name Johnny? Or was it Joshua? Jackie? Ah, you can’t really remember, and it’s just a waste of time doing so anyway so you just leave it at _‘whatshisface’_. He’s just not worth the effort. At all. It’s obvious that he’s drunk, with his flushed face and sloppy movements. It honestly puzzles you why he’s bothering you right now when he isn’t even aware of your existence. In fact, a vast majority of the attendees of this party don’t even have the slightest idea of who you are. They’re mostly from your university’s sports teams and Jaebum, the captain of your university’s champion basketball team, is the host of tonight’s party. Your university is popular for having champion sports teams, so it goes without saying that the student athletes are at the top of the university’s ‘social pyramid’. 

  


You, on the other hand, are just a wallflower who prefers to keep to yourself. And even though your friends, and a lot of people around you always shower you with compliments about how smart and kind and pretty you are, you merely reply with a meek thank you. You’ve heard people say how you can be famous as well – if you wanted to – quite a lot of times. But being popular doesn’t really sit well with you. Just the thought of all the attention being on you all the time and all the drama that entails being one of the popular kids is enough to exhaust you. You have quite a handful of friends who you are pretty close with, but that’s just about it. And you’re already very content with that. 

  


Suppressing the urge to roll your eyes, you gently grab _whatshisface’s_ hand to pry his hold from your wrist. But the idiot doesn’t budge. In fact, he pulls your wrist rather roughly, causing you to stumble back into the couch. A yelp escapes your lips as you bounce on the couch a little, wrist still in his tight grip. Your brows furrow as you turn to face him, offended because he just manhandled you and pissed that he wouldn’t let go of you. 

  


"Can you please let go?" you say through gritted teeth. You're pissed but you try your best to calm yourself, because you’re not the type to make a scene, and are a firm believer that being patient is always the best approach to avoid fights or disagreements from happening. The asshat doesn't heed to your request though, as he scoots even closer. You reach for some of the couch pillows and put them in between you and _whatshisface_. Sometimes – tonight being one of them – you wish that you aren’t too timid so you can deflect any sort of unwanted attention just like how your friends effortlessly do all the time. 

  


"You're the girl always with Nayeon and Sana, aren't you?" There's a stupid grin on his face, one that you really, really want to wipe off. A broken nose might look good on him, but you restrain yourself. You’re kinda surprised and wondering where all these violent thoughts are coming from, but you don’t actually repress them. _Whatshisface_ is being a total jerk and he’s pushing you to your limits – which is not really that hard to achieve tonight because you’re exhausted and grumpy already. Punching a member of your university's basketball team – one who's at least three times bulkier than you and is currently obviously very intoxicated – isn't really the best idea no matter how tempting it is. Besides, you know you don’t have enough strength to cause him any physical pain because, realistically speaking, you’re kind of weak in the physical sense. 

  


"Yeah. What of it?" you say almost defensively, yet your voice still comes out soft – and shaky. You curse yourself under your breath. His grin widens as he leans his face closer. His breath fans across your face and it absolutely reeks of alcohol that you had to resist the urge to just gag or vomit right there on his face. 

  


"Thought so." He laughs, loud and obnoxious, and you almost poke both of his eyes. "Though I never knew you were this pretty up close." 

  


You couldn't help but roll your eyes in annoyance at that. Ugh. Great. And you thought you were lucky. Getting stuck in the presence of an inebriated fuckboy member of the basketball team is what you would consider as far from being lucky. You try to wriggle your arm free from his hold again, but his grip is really strong and it's starting to hurt as it tightens some more. You're afraid your wrist is going to bruise tomorrow and you curse under your breath when he pulls you closer towards him. 

  


"It's getting boring here. Why don't you and I head upstairs, so we can have some fun of our own?" he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and making you gag internally. You physically gag when his breath fans across your face. The smell of whatever he ate before getting drunk definitely does not mix well with the smell of alcohol. Simply put, his mouth stinks. 

  


“Uh . . . No thank you. Can you please just let go of me already? I’m heading home now so just let me go and look for someone else.” You try to free yourself from his hold again but he tightens his grip even more and you wince because it actually is hurting you now. 

  


Dread fills your chest as you see his expression darken, a menacing smirk settling on his features as he stands up and roughly pulls you to a standing position as well. A whimper escapes your lips when you feel your wrist being bended in an awkward position. He was about to drag you towards the stairs when you feel lithe but strong arms wrap around your waist, preventing you from getting dragged by _whatshisface_. The familiar sweet scent of vanilla and jasmines slowly fills your senses and, unsurprisingly, you find yourself relaxing into the newcomer’s soft and warm embrace. 

  


You’re broken from your vanilla–induced daze when you feel your arm getting pulled roughly. At this rate, you fear that you’re gonna end up with a dislocated wrist by the end of the night. It hurts, and a surprised and pained yelp escapes your lips. _Whatshisface_ turns around to look at you and you see his brows furrow as the scowl on his face deepens. 

  


“You,” he all but growls at the person embracing you from behind right now, his annoyance obvious even from miles. “What the fuck are you doing? Let go of her, we have important stuff to discuss upstairs.” 

  


There is no verbal reply from the person whose arms are wrapped around your waist protectively, but you feel those arms tighten their hold on your waist. A weight settles on your shoulder and your heart skips a beat when you feel soft skin against your cheek and a warm body against your back. 

  


“Important stuff? Really now . . .” a soft and gentle yet firm voice loudly and sarcastically mutters behind you, loud enough for _whatshisface_ to hear, but not loud enough to hurt your ears. You’ll recognize that voice anywhere, even with your eyes closed. The frantic beating of your heart finally calms, because you’re very certain that you know very, very well by now who the person embracing you is. And it sends your heart into a peaceful state because you know that you’re going to be safe. 

  


“The fuck is your problem newbie? This has nothing to do with you so you best scurry off and just fucking mind your own business,” _whatshisface_ seethes as he squeezes your wrist even tighter, and you’re afraid that your hand might just fall off any given moment now because he’s pretty much cutting off the blood circulation to your hand. Your wrist hurts and your whimpers gain in volume because, fuck, you’re quite certain it’s dislocated now. 

  


Your pain is forgotten in the next moment though, and your face flushes a deep red as your heart begins to pump even faster – your palms getting all shaky and clammy – when you hear the person holding you growl protectively. You’re very certain that had Jeongyeon and Momo been here and saw you being like this, the two of them wouldn’t have stopped teasing and pestering you into utter embarrassment. You feel Tzuyu’s arms tighten around your waist again before she reaches over and successfully pries the asshole’s grip off your wrist. You let out a sigh of relief as you cradle said hand to your chest, noticing the skin starting to bruise. From the corner of your eyes, you see Tzuyu peering over your shoulder, and you feel her stiffen when she notices the damage that he has done. 

  


“First off, you’re a jerk. Didn’t you realize that you were already hurting her?” Tzuyu starts, her voice shaking with anger as her arms snake around your waist again and you can hear the venom in her voice. You feel a hand snaking down your arm before gently holding and massaging your injured wrist. This does nothing but send your heart into a frenzy.   


“Second, this has everything to do with me. Everything involving Mina concerns me, you idiot.” 

  


_Whatshisface’s_ expression darkens even more as his face flushes and contorts in anger. By now, a small group of people have gathered around you, curious about the obvious tension between the basketball team’s forward and the women’s volleyball team’s star player, and probably one of the university’s most popular and admired students despite being younger than most of the student athletes. You’re too anxious that a fight might really break out to even notice that Tzuyu has now rested her chin on your shoulder again. More people begin to notice the impending fight, so they begin to flock over to where you are and you begin to panic. You and a large crowd of people just don’t really mix very well. 

  


“Why would our business concern you at all? Just leave us be and go back to whatever stupid thing it is that you were doing with your teammates, you dumb bitch.” 

  


It was such an offensive thing to say, and it actually made your blood boil in anger because how the fuck dare he? There were surprised gasps coming from the spectators too. You were about to go off and _/maybe/_ lunge at the idiot and his stupidass face – because no one, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE, is allowed to be that rude to Tzuyu – when you felt the arms around your waist tighten their hold on you. You pause, turning your head to the side a little so that you can finally look Tzuyu in the eyes. You’re surprised to find out that she’s already looking at you, with a gaze so tender you thought you were going to melt. The corners of her lips tug up into a small smile and you feel your knees almost buckle. You’re both thankful and frightfully embarrassed that she was there to hold you upright. For a moment, as the two of you stared in each other’s eyes, nothing else seemed to matter. But the moment was short-lived because the buffoon just had to open his big mouth again. 

  


“Seriously, just mind your own business Chou.” 

  


A sigh leaves Tzuyu’s lips before she unloops her arms from your waist so she could stand beside you, not the least bit intimidated even though the guy whose name you can’t remember is way taller and bigger in built than her. You feel her hand snake towards and take a hold of your waist, pulling you closer towards her in a side hug. You look up at her in surprise but her gaze is pinned on him, the look in her eyes serious and challenging. 

  


I am minding my own business you idiot. How is it not my business when you’re here disrespecting and harassing _**my girlfriend**_ in front of all these people to see?” 

  


More gasps come from the onlookers surrounding the three of you but you can’t find it in yourself to give a single damn about them because you are as shell-shocked as everyone else. Did Tzuyu really just announce your relationship to everyone there? It feels so surreal because you’ve been dating for a little over a year now, yet you really haven’t talked about saying anything about your relationship to anyone outside your circle of friends. 

  


You feel Tzuyu squeeze your hand, as if telling you to just go with it. Just trust her. You gulp, turning your head to the side to look at her. She also turns her head for a bit to flash a quick smile at you before she pins her heated gaze on the idiot again. The buffoon laughs – more of guffaws, really – and he laughs so hard that tears gather at the corner of his eyes as he doubles over in laughter. It takes quite a while before he recovers, and he’s still chuckling as he stands up to his full height again. 

  


“Wow newbie, I didn’t know you could be this funny,” he says, looking as if he’s on the verge of laughing out loud again. 

  


It pisses you off, how stupid and asshole-y this scumbag can be and now you really wanna bash his face in, maybe broke his nose too. Unfortunately, you’re too petite and physically weak to do any real damage to this giant imbecile so you restrain yourself. Your grip on Tzuyu’s hand must’ve tightened because the next thing you know, she’s raising your interlaced hands together towards her lips, placing a kiss on the back of your hand which made all the blood rush to your face. You can even hear some of the people gushing and squealing in the background. Tzuyu then lets go of your hand, making you feel cold almost instantly. But then she snakes her arm around your waist again, pulling you flush against her side, before placing a quick kiss to your temple. The squeals come back louder, and you’re pretty sure you resemble a ripe tomato at the moment.   


You spare a quick glance at _whatshisface_ and see a scowl take over his features as he glares at the two of you. He sneers, displeasure and anger obvious on his face. It actually scares you a bit, and quite possibly for the very first time in your life, you’re thankful that there is a huge crowd around you right now. Because it means that he won’t be able to do anything bad to you or to your girlfriend. 

  


“Pssh. I know what you guys are doing. It’s what you girls always do whenever you want to get rid of a guy. You can’t fool me,” _whatshisface_ says smugly, crossing his arms over his puffed out chest, as if he’s so proud of his claims. 

  


Tzuyu merely snorts in amusement and, sparing a glance at the tall idiot standing across you, see that _whatshisface_ is clearly not impressed with Tzuyu’s reaction. A hand is then placed under your chin, tilting your head to the side gently and your eyes widen in surprise when you feel soft lips pressing against your own. Your eyes slowly close as you start to reciprocate the kiss, turning your body so that you’re facing your girlfriend as you wrap your arms around her neck. It’s soft and sweet and chaste, and you’re left wanting more when Tzuyu breaks the kiss and pulls away. There’s a gentle, loving smile on her lips as she looks at you with stars in her eyes, and you feel yourself falling deeper in love with the most beautiful girl you have ever met. 

  


Tzuyu leans forward to place the lightest of kisses on your forehead before she turns towards _whatshisface_ again, smiling oh so sweetly and innocently at him. But you know that there’s an underlying challenge and smugness there, and you can only shake your head in amusement. Tzuyu is still young after all. 

  


“While I do admit that girls sometimes use that tactic to get rid of guys they do not like, I can assure you that Mina is absolutely, positively, a hundred and ten percent sure my beloved girlfriend. You can ask Nayeon or Momo or Sana. You can even ask Jeongyeon. Even Mark, Jackson and Yugyeom know that this beautiful and kind lady over here is my girlfriend. Now if you’ll excuse us, we would like to go home now.” 

  


A smirk finally pulls at Tzuyu’s lips as she guides you away from that place, leaving _whatshisface_ standing there, dumbfounded, amidst the wolf whistles and cheers the spectators give the two of you. You can only shake your head as you let Tzuyu walk you out of the house and into her car. Leaning over the console, you place a kiss against her cheek as she fixes her seatbelt. She stops what she’s doing, turning to look at you with a questioning gaze. You just smile at her, reaching out a hand to gently cup her face as you take in her beauty, and realize again how lucky you are to be able to call her your girlfriend. 

  


“Thank you,” you breathe out, and the corners of her lips tug up into a gentle smile as she leans against your touch. She turns her head to the side slightly so she can place a soft kiss against the palm of your hand. 

  


“Anytime, Love.” 

  


* * *

  


"I’m sorry." 

  


A wistful look passes by Tzuyu’s features and you would've thought you only imagined it with how fleeting it was. Tzuyu shifts her legs, bending her knees so she can hug them close to her chest whilst she looks up at the stars in contemplation. 

  


"Huh? What are you sorry for?” you ask in confusion, because you really have no idea what she’s apologizing for. 

  


Tzuyu turns her head to look at you and then it's your turn to look up at the starry sky, finding yourself unable to look at the sadness in her eyes and in her smile. Tzuyu remains silent for quite a while, and you’ve almost forgotten what you were talking about because the stars were just so beautiful that night. But then her hand is snaking across the few inches of space between your hands, and she places her own over yours in what you assume is a comforting gesture. You turn your head sideways to look at her only for you to freeze momentarily when you find that she has already been staring at you, with a gaze so intense you feel like she's peering straight into your soul. 

  


With flushed cheeks and a racing heart, you avert your gaze again but make no effort to move your hand from hers. Your whole body stiffens when you feel her shift closer to you, laying her head on your shoulder, cuddling against your side as she hugs your arm against her chest. You feel her heart calmly beating against your arm and it, in turn, causes your own to go rampant against your ribcage. But then your senses get drowned in her sweet vanilla and jasmine scent and something that is so uniquely her that you feel this certain calmness wash over your being, and you relax as you let her cuddle comfortably into your side. 

  


"I’m sorry I lost my cool there tonight," she says in a soft whisper, her warm breath fanning against your neck as she shifts her head on your shoulder. A shiver runs down your spine when you feel her place the lightest of kisses against your skin. 

  


"I didn’t mean to tell people about our relationship that way. I was just so mad because he hurt you. And I got annoyed because he dared approach you in the first place. All I wanted was to break his bones, because how dare he–" 

  


You silence her rambling with your lips, capturing hers in a soft and sweet kiss as you wrap your arms around her neck. You smile into the kiss when you feel her let out a shaky breathe in between. You pull away after a while, smile still plastered on your lips as you look at her beautiful face. Her eyes are still closed, and she’s just so, so pretty that you can’t help but lean forward to place a light kiss on the tip of her nose. Her beautiful smile is the first thing that greets you when you pull back. 

  


“Hi,” you say with a grin when she finally opens her eyes. She chuckles, shaking her head a bit as she takes a hold of your hand again. 

  


“I love you,” she says, and you feel your heart fill with happiness and love for the woman before you. 

  


“I love you too.” 


End file.
